The Bond
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: Naruto catches up to Sasuke at the Final Valley, Naruto And Sasuke Must Face each other in a most devastating battle, And Sasuke must make a choice That could decide both of their destinies... A Narusasu Story...Slight OCC


**The Bond**

** A Narusasu Story **

**Chapter 1 **

***~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*****

_Summary:  
Naruto catches up to Sasuke at the Final Valley,  
Naruto And Sasuke Must Face eachother in a most devastating battle, And Sasuke must make a choice That could decide both of their destinies..._

**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~****~**~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~****~**~**~~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~***~**~*~*~*~*~**~***

Waves crashed, And birds cawed as Naruto jumped on the statue that resembled the First Hokage, He took a couple deep breaths then shouted

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke just ignored him and kept walking

"What's wrong! Are you deaf!"

Naruto ran and jumped on Sasuke shouting "Do your friends mean nothing to you now?!" He punched Sasuke across the cheek, Only to have blood be spat right at his face

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sasuke? Where do you think your going to go!?"

"I'm going to Orochimaru, It's the only place I can go to now..."

"What about Konoha?! We want you there! You can't just pack up and leave!"

"Konoha never wanted me...And never will..."

"b-But you can't go to Orochimaru! You know he just wants to use you! Why him Sasuke!?"

"I don't care...Nothing matters anymore..."

"Well, Do you think I'm just going to let you go? You Can't Sasuke! I'll take you back to Konoha by force if I have to!"

"Oh, Please..." Sasuke says sarcastically "Don't even try to act like you care..."

Sasuke picks Naruto up by the neck and lands a blow to his stomach, Making Naruto fly back into the water

_'Sasuke...Wh-What are you thinking...I can't let you do this to yourself...' _Naruto thinks as he floats back up to the surface gasping for air

"Hn..."

Naruto run at Sasuke climbing up the statue of Madara

"Why are you throwing away your life Sasuke? Are you out of your mind!?"

Sasuke jumps down and kicks Naruto's head, As he's falling back again, Naruto makes a hand sign, Then about 5 clones of Naruto make a chain and kick Sasuke in the face making him land on the eye of the statue

"Did that wake you up now?!" Naruto shouts

"Yeah...I've been wide awake for awhile...To who I am, Even when I was trying to be with you...No one will ever understand what I've been through..."

"That makes no sense Sasuke! You...You've changed, Itachi...Meeting up with him caused this didn't it?!"

"..."

"L-Let me help You! I can fix you...Your heart..."

"It's too late...I-I can't..."

The run towards each other in rage, And the both land some punches on one another before jumping back to the statue, And water.

"don't mess with me Naruto...I'll kill you..." Sasuke says as his hand glows with a lightning-type substance "Chidori."

"You stupid Baka! I am going to beat you down and drag you home....Kaga-Bunshin No Jutsu." A clone appears next to Naruto and starts to make a light blue spiraled-type ball in the original Naruto's hand, Then poofs away "Rasengan!"

Water spak's as Sasuke run at Naruto, And Naruto charges toward Sasuke...There Jutsu's collide together and cancel one another out, They both tumble backwards on the water...

Sasuke splashes up for air, And stares at Naruto who stares at Sasuke

_'Why Sasuke? Your really going to try and kill me?' _

The curse mark over takes half of Sasuke, As the marking go all the way to the side of his nose "So Naruto, Tell me...Do you even care what happens to me?"

"Of course I do Sasuke! Why Do you think I'm doing all this!"

"Lies!" Sasuke shouts, as he makes some hand signs and shoots fire balls from his mouth Then flash steps next to Naruto and kicks him in the face once again, Cause Naruto to fall backwards for about the third time.

_'Sasuke...I-I always knew you were alone...Hated...Unloved...I wanted to comfort you...But it wasn't that simple...You were able to do anything, And yet...You were so broken...I watched you sometimes...You always cried...You refused to have friends...Or to have anyone care for you...We're different you and I...So I decided to forget you..Even when we became Squad Seven with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-Chan...I was stubborn, And I could never let on what I really felt...The truth was I just...Wanted to protect you...I loved you...Alot...And so That day, When we fought Haku and I had to protect you...And hold you...I was so overwhelmed and happy...For the first time I felt like...I was...A seme...Who would protect his lover no matter what, Even though you didn't even know I liked you...I could tell you liked me...You would always Blush, shudder, And run away...It was cute...And yet now...We're fighting...But I'm fighting for your love...So, What are you fighting for? Can't you see that I love you...? Maybe I just wanted you so much...I-I just don't know...And even without trading blows...Without saying a word, I know that...We belong together...'_

"You can't save me...Naruto!" Sasuke makes the chidori once again and drives it through Naruto's shoulder, Because he missed his heart, Blood tinted the water, And covered Naruto's mouth and chin as he started to glow and Orange color

_'I guess In the end...I was the only one who loved you...B-But then...You would call me a fool wouldn't you Sasuke? But, I Can't help it...I-I don't know why...I just don't know why....I won't let anyone else but me heal your heart...And start a bond with you...'_

Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto's shoulder "Your out an arm and a lung now...You can forget about using Jutsu...You can't even breathe properly..."

Naruto grabs Sasuke's arm, As red chakra flowed around his body and his shoulder wound begins to heal back up, The anger and the blood-lust of the chakra, Made Sasuke shudder and freeze.

"N-Naruto...Why? Why are yo-"

"Because I love you...That's what I've wanted you to find out for yourself but you were to blind to realize it...I won't allow filth like Orochimaru to have you! I'm going to bring you home...Even If I have to break your every limb!" Naruto runs toward Sasuke and screams "Raaagh" As he claws him in the arm and face, Sasuke falls on the water and as Naruto rushed to hit him again, Sasuke commands a fireball technique, But it failed and Naruto pushed Sasuke into the water drowning him, And beating him up from side to side, Then Naruto pulls, Well actually hits Sasuke out of the water and throws him at wall then nimbly jumps back on top of him, Causing Sasuke to crash further into the wall

"Sasuke, You have to wake up! If you don't I **will** crush you! And When your mangled enough to stop, I'll carry you home, So...Get up Sasuke!"

"Y-You...I-I...You say you love me and yet, you know nothing about me...You would never understand the pain I have to endure everyday!" Sasuke shouts as he kicks Naruto off of him then falls to the ground panting

"that's kind of true...I don't know what you've had to go though...But, I know I can help you... I've noticed that, When I'm with you...Your kind of happier...You talk, and even smile...And You blush too...It's actually rather cute...You just seemed to like being with me...everyday I would watch you sulk to your house but you always would stop at the river and cry your heart out...I felt so bad for you...I wanted to protect you!"

"Wh-Why Naruto...? Why would you even want to waste any effort on me..?"

"Because...It's Called a bond Sasuke...like when two people kiss they are bound together for life...We have a special bond that will never fade away...So, I have to stop you...Save you...Heal your heart...Comfort you...And protect you...Forever..."

"I'm sorry Naruto...B-But you still don't understand....I guess if you won't be able to even do that....Then I'll sever that so called 'Bond' you speak of..."

"sever our bond? But yo-"

"....Pain makes people strong...If I cut our bond, I'll become much stronger than ever..."

"I guess there's no swaying you, Is there Sasu-chan?"

"Enough. Time for the fight..."

Naruto rushes at Sasuke clawing him vigorously, Sasuke doges a couple vital hits, But Naruto gets one of Sasuke's legs with the vermilion Rasengan, Sasuke fall to the ground cupping his leg, He flips back when Naruto attempts to throw a kunai at him.

"I've had just about enough of this Sasuke! Your coming back to the village with me now!"

Naruto's chakra arm/claw extends and fling Sasuke across the valley, He hits the statue, and falls to the ground

"I-I guess I have no choice but to bring out 'that' power..."

Naruto's eyes widen as the curse mark fully over takes Sasuke's body

"S-Sasuke? You...Your a monster."

Sasuke starts coughing out blood "Looks like I'll have to finish this quickly...Well Naruto, I guess We'll find out who's stronger right now!"

"Heh...Just wait till I have you back in Konoha...We'll see who'll be laughing then Sasuke..."

Sasuke growls and makes hand signs and his chidori starts turning a gray-ish color, While on the other side of the valley Naruto's Rasengan was tinting to a purple-ish color and was getting bigger, The each jumped off the wall and fly at eachother, Hitting their targets...

The light came down as it started closing in it revealed Naruto standing above an unconscious Sasuke, A smirk over came Naruto's lips

"...I love you Sasuke..." He picks Sasuke up by the back of the legs and neck "Now let's go home, I'll have Tsunade heal you, And I'll heal you heart..."

Naruto starts to stumble back toward the village...Hoping Sasuke will be alright.

***~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~***

**How do you like it so far?**

**It's suppose to be my version of the final valley... If people like it I'll continue...**

**...Reviews Please and thank you...**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


End file.
